


Quidditch Games and Skele-Gro

by imtotallynormal



Series: HogwartVengers [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Clint has nests in his friend's room, Harry is oblivious to it, Hogwartvengers - Freeform, M/M, Natasha knows all the secret passageways in Hogwarts without a Marauder's Map, Steve has no bones in his feet, Tony hates Harry Potter, at least for now, avengewart, bruce and natasha are bros, circular mattresses exist, for clint's sake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imtotallynormal/pseuds/imtotallynormal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony dislikes it when a Quidditch game comes up and his friends are on both the teams that are playing. He knows better than to mess with Natasha, so he messes with Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Steve has no bones in his foot

**Author's Note:**

> A small two-shot of the Avengers at Hogwarts. Inspired by michellicopter's HogwartVengers (amazing stuff).
> 
> The spell that Tony uses at the beginning is the same one that Lockhart uses when he tries to 'mend' Harry's bones in Chamber of Secrets.

“ _Brackium Emendo!”_

 

“Tony what are you- AUURGH,” Steve fell on the floor, “Ugh- what the hell?!?”

 

“Sorry buddy,” Tony stuffed his wand in his robes, “This is for your own good.”

 

“I have a quidditch game tomorrow!”

 

“Exactly,” Clint jumped down from wherever he was spying on them from, “We have to cheer for Natasha.”

 

“But I’m on the Gryffindor team!”

 

Tony tried helping his friend off the floor but he only swat him off, “Potter’s back from whatever Dumbledore and Fury had him doing the past week and he’s playing tomorrow.”

 

“You _removed the bones from my foot_ because of your rivalry with Harry?”

 

Clint helped Steve off the floor. He buckled a bit against Steve’s weight, but he managed to hold him up.

 

“It’ll wear off when we have Natasha take the Skele-Gro from the hospital wing,” Tony dismissed with a wave of his hand, “It’ll take a few days but you’ll miss classes, right?”

 

“Tony-!”

 

“Come on! We’re heading to my dorm to make posters for Nat,” Tony went to Steve’s other side to help Clint move him towards the Ravenclaw common room.

 

“Hey Steve!” Harry Potter called out as he walked towards the trio in the hallway, “Oh hey Clint, Tony.”

 

Clint greeted him with a small smile. Tony glared and snarled at him, to which Harry was oblivious to.

 

“Are you okay?” he asked as he finally noticed Steve leaning on Clint with a foot in the air and Tony and Clint on either side of him, “I was just here to ask about the game tomorrow.”

 

“I’m afraid he won’t be able to participate,” Tony said, and then whimpered when Steve elbowed him in the chest.

 

“He twisted his ankle,” Clint grunted, “Wouldn’t want Natasha to accidentally aim a bludger his way while on his broom.”

 

“But she’s a seeker-“Harry started.

 

Tony and Clint looked at each other before turning back to Harry, “Exactly.”

 

“Okay then,” Harry said, “Do you want me to get Madam Pomfrey for you?”

 

“We’re fine,” Steve replied, “Nothing Bruce can’t handle.”

 

“I hope you feel better soon,” Harry said, “I have a meeting with Dumbledore and Fury, I’ll see you tomorrow?”

 

“Sure thing,” Steve said before he walked away, “Gotta cheer for my team.”

 

“Ugh,” Tony rolled his eyes and adjusted his grip on Steve, “That was a waste of time.”

 

“Why do you hate him so much?” Steve asked him.

 

“Why do you _like_ him so much?” Tony spat back.

 

“Tony just hates that he’s always a point below Potter in the popularity field,” Clint chuckled.

 

“I’ll have you know,” Tony waved his free hand at his two friends, “That I am _exactly_ on the same level him. My family owns half of Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade and my dad oversees the Magical Engineering wing of the Ministry of Magic-!”

 

“Blah, blah, like you didn’t tell us this story when we first met,” Clint faked a loud yawn, “And while I do enjoy the perks of having you as a friend of that caliber, we should get Steve to a bed.”

 

“We’ll just set him on Bruce’s bed, he won’t mind.”

 

Steve groaned, “Just bring me to my room.”

 

“But we have to make posters for Natasha!” Tony pouted.

 

“Yeah,” Clint gestured for Tony to start moving Steve, “What he said. Sorry dude.”

  
“Why am I friends with you lot?” Steve kept mumbling on his way to the Ravenclaw common room, unable to escape his two friends.

 

-o-

 

“Friends!” Thor beamed at them from where he was painting a large green poster on the floor of Tony and Bruce’s dorm room, “Welcome. Bruce and Natasha have left to fetch us sustenance from the kitchens.”

 

“How did you get Thor to drop the game?!” Steve hobbled over to Bruce’s bed and laid down.

 

“Tony and Clint informed me that you would be unable to participate in the game tomorrow,” Thor ran a hand through his hair, spreading green paint on it, “I decided it in our best interests that I not participate as well so you would not feel left out.”

 

“Thor you can play tomorrow if you want to,” Steve assured him.

 

Thor shook his head, “It is fine. There are plenty of games this semester. And we must cheer for our friend Natasha in her first game as seeker.”

 

“Speak of the devil,” Clint said without looking up from his nest in the corner that no one ever bothered to mess with since he spends more time in his friend’s dorms than his own. It mostly consisted of textbooks, blankets, and the round mattress that Tony got him for Christmas one year.

 

There was a knock on the door before Bruce and Natasha walked in, each carrying an armful of food and drinks.

 

“How do you _do that_?!?” Tony gaped at Clint.

 

Clint smirked, “Like I’d tell you that,” and accepted the box of cauldron cakes Natasha threw at him.

 

“Did you really go to the kitchens?” Tony eyed the sweets that were tucked in the red-haired Slytherin’s arms.

 

“Bruce did, I took a quick trip to Honeydukes.” Natasha set the rest of the sweets next to Thor.

 

Bruce sat next to Tony on his bed and handed him a box of chocolate cauldrons that Tony always got at Hogsmeade, “Told her it was risky, but she didn’t listen to me. I’m sure Filch saw her by the statue.”

 

“And I didn’t get caught so all is good,” Natasha shrugged, “Oh, and Loki’s keeper tomorrow.”

 

Thor dropped his licorice wand, “He never tells me of these things.”

 

“I didn’t know until earlier today,” she shrugged, “I just found out from our Captain.”

 

“Well at least we’ll only be cheering for one team, right?” Tony smiled and held out a hand in high five to Bruce, who pushed it away.

 

Steve fell back on the bed and Bruce stood up and walked to him to check his foot, “You okay? I can have Natasha steal that Skele-Gro now if you want.”

 

“Yeah, I want to watch the game tomorrow and not have you guys dragging my around,” he threw a pillow at Tony’s face.

 

“Be right back,” Natasha left the room.

 

“I hate you all,” Steve groaned.

 

“Here,” Tony placed some markers and posterboard on Steve’s stomach, “Might as well be productive since you’re spending the night here.”

 

-o-


	2. Clint watches the game from the highest bleacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys are not reluctant to embarrass Natasha (and Loki). Thor gives Steve a piggyback ride to the field. Bruce trips on the bleachers and lands on Tony. Clint gives the best play-by-play ever. Loki sends a bludger the Avengers' way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My beta didn't edit this, so sorry if it's horribly written.

“Rise and shine, Rogers!” Tony screamed into Steve’s ear.

 

“TONY!” Steve yelled.

 

The Ravenclaw only cackled loudly before running into the bathroom and slamming the door shut.

 

Bruce peeked out from under his pillow on Tony’s bed, “How’s your foot?”

 

Steve sat up and felt it, “Growing.”

 

“That’s good,” he got up from the bed to wake Clint up.

 

“Did Nat leave?” the Hufflepuff rolled off his circular mattress.

 

“Yeah, I heard her,” Bruce said.

 

“Let’s get ready.”

 

-o-

 

“Good morning friends!” Thor said a little too loudly for that time of morning, “I hope you rested well and are ready for the game later.”

 

Steve let his head fall on his scrambled eggs, “Remind me to break Tony’s wand the next time he does that.”

 

“No one’s gonna stop you,” Clint said through a mouthful of bacon.

 

Bruce nodded, “I’ll take pictures.”

 

Tony ignored them all and threw tater tots at them.

 

-o-

 

Towards the end of breakfast, the five friends sitting at the Ravenclaw table (even Steve, who was at first reluctant to do so) jumped on it and yelled, “GOOD LUCK NATASHA AND LOKI!”

 

The Slytherin table cheered. Loki glared at his brother and his friends and Natasha blushed (a rare feat) while all the girls in the Great Hall looked at her jealously (Thor and Steve were very popular amongst them).

 

-o-

 

When the school was heading towards the field, Thor carried the posters, Tony and Bruce stood by Steve to make sure he was walking okay, and Clint left early to claim a spot on the bleachers.

 

“I hate you,” Steve grunted, repeating his pattern of lifting and dragging his right foot, which was starting to hurt from all the pressure he was putting on it plus the growing of his bones, “I hate you all, especially you Tony. I hate you.”

 

“Aww buddy,” Tony smiled at him, “I love you too.”

 

After a few more feet, Steve almost collapsed on the ground.

 

Without so much as a blink, Thor handed the posters to Tony and had Bruce lift Steve onto his back so he could just piggyback him to the field.

 

Everybody they passed stared at the misfit group of friends.

 

“I hate you Tony.”

 

“We wouldn’t be friends if you said otherwise.”

 

-o-

 

“HEY GUYS!” Clint yelled from the top row of the bleachers, “OVER HERE.”

 

Bruce followed Tony up the stairs and tripped over a foot that was held out for him.

 

He heard the snicker of Ross before he promptly landed on Tony who turned around when he heard Ross laugh.

 

“Oof-“ Tony grunted when his back collided with the stairs,

 

“Sorry,” Bruce mumbled.

 

“It’s not your fault,” he replied, “But we always do end up like this.”

 

Bruce blushed and quickly stood up, offering a hand to Tony.

 

-o-

 

“Pym’s gaining in on the snitch,” Clint stood up on the bleacher, “But he’s got a bludger to his left. Weasley won't be able to keep up with the quaffle repeatedly being thrown his way. And Weasley twins have their positions ready for aiming that bludger Natasha's way. Damn.”

 

“Where is she?” Steve didn’t even try to stand up.

 

“She’s right by—LOKI!”

 

Thor jumped in front of his friends and turned his back towards the approaching bludger.

 

There was a sickening crack when it collided with his shoulder.

 

(Tony swore he heard most of the girl population cry out at the same time.)

 

“Ahh-“the large Gryffindor fell on top of Steve and Bruce, “Shoulder.”

 

A look of concern flashed across Loki’s face before it turned into a snarl when he was escorted to the ground by the referee.

 

-o-

 

“Stark! Barton! Banner! Rogers!” the unmistakable voice of Professor Fury rang over the chatter of the leaving crowd after Thor was taken to the hospital wing and the game canceled.

 

“On the count of three,” Tony said and Clint started taking down the posters, “Run. One-Two—“

 

“That won’t be necessary,” Fury stood at the end of their row, “Just wanted to make sure you were all okay.”

 

Tony smirked, “Of course we’re okay! Our Gryffindor in shining armor saved us from death by bludger.”

 

“Yeah,” Clint folded up the posters, “We wished Loki luck and everything this morning too!”

 

“Well you’ll see Loki a lot this week, I’m afraid-“ the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher said, “A week’s detention for all of you.”

 

_“What?!?”_

 

“Professor-“

 

_“We almost got killed!_

“We didn’t do anything!”

 

Fury laughed, his magical eye looking at each of their faces, “Don’t lie to me. Escort Rogers to the hospital wing and maybe I’ll knock a day off.”

 

Steve looked up, “Professor-“

 

“Oh no you don’t. You should have gone to the hospital wing when Stark cast the spell, but you didn’t _and_ you stayed in the Ravenclaw common room, breaking curfew along with Barton. Banner didn’t inform a staff member of Roger’s condition and broke into the kitchens with Ms. Romanoff even if _his_ condition allows him to, but he was unsupervised.”

 

“I’m not even going to start on Stark. I should have given him two weeks for even _thinking_ about casting the spell but I’m not,” he stomped his staff on the ground once and the boys all jumped, “Now take Rogers to the hospital wing before I change my damn mind.”

 

Tony was subjected to giving Steve the piggyback ride back while Clint and Bruce carried everybody’s stuff.

 

“Oh,” Fury added when the boys started going down the stairs, “Madam Pomfrey would also like her Skele-Gro potion back.”


End file.
